Heimerdinger
}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Heimerdinger's profile page at leagueoflegends.com Abilities Live= health regeneration per 5 seconds. |range=800 }} Heimerdinger constructs a Turret that fires at nearby enemies, dealing magic damage with its attacks (half damage to towers and inhibitors). Heimerdinger stores enough parts for a new turret every 25 seconds, affected by cooldown reduction. Turrets disappear automatically when Heimerdinger dies. Turrets receive upgrades and transform with every ability rank. 260 (15 level) 525 1.25 (1.87 first 6 seconds) 625 |leveling = Yellow turret. Green turret: reduces armor & magic resist by 1 for two seconds every hit (max 50). Green turrets: max turrets increased to 2. Green turrets: gain an additional 125 health. Red turrets: now apply 50% splash damage. |cooldown=1 |cost= |costtype=Mana 1 charge |range=250 }} Heimerdinger fires long range rockets that target and deal magic damage to the 3 enemy units closest to him. |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a target location, dealing magic damage and blinding to enemy units within 250 range. Enemies within 100 range are stunned for seconds. *'Projectile speed:' 750 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=925 }} Heimerdinger gains cooldown reduction. |description2 = All active Evolution Turrets are healed for 100% of their maximum health. Also for the next 6 seconds all of his abilities are improved. His turrets turn blue and start to fire slowing frost shots. Newly created turrets also have this property. He now fires 5 Hextech Micro-Rockets instead of 3 and the missile speed on CH-1 Concussion Grenade is increased from 750 to 1000. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost=90 |costtype=Mana }} |-| Upcoming Rework= health regeneration per 5 seconds. |range=800 }} Heimerdinger constructs a turret at the target location that attacks nearby enemies, prioritizing Heimerdinger's attack target or enemies attacking him. Turrets feature a basic attack that deals magic damage and laser beam that it can fire once every 12 seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. Heimerdinger stores the parts for a new turret every several seconds, and can keep a number in reserve. The storage time is affected by cooldown reduction. Heimerdinger can have up to 3 turrets constructed at a time. Turrets go offline if Heimerdinger has not been within X units of them in the last 8 seconds. |description2= Heimerdinger constructs an apex turret that lasts for 8 seconds. The apex turret deals modified damage based on the rank in UPGRADE!!!, and gains a 25% slow and 100% splash damage on its basic attacks. |leveling = 24 / 23 / 22 / 21 / 20 1 / 1 / 2 / 2 / 3 15 / 22 / 29 / 36 / 42 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 Unknown Unknown |leveling2= 90 / 110 / 130 225 / 300 / 375 |cost=20 |costtype=mana |cooldown=1 |range=450 }} }} |description = H-28G Evolution Turrets are static minions that attack nearby enemies, prioritizing Heimerdinger's attack target and enemies attacking him. Evolution Turrets also feature a laser beam that it can fire once every 12 seconds (the recharge time is represented by a white bar beneath the turret's health bar). * Basic attacks do not apply spell effects or on-hit effects. * Laser beam applies spell effects. * , , and Blind. *Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. *Benefits from and . |health=150 + (25 * level) |damage=See above |damagetype=Magic |range=Unknown |armor=Unknown |mr=Unknown |attackspeed=Unknown |movespeed=Static |gold=? |exp=? }} Heimerdinger unleashes 5 rockets in a circle that converge on the cursor and fan out beyond it, each rocket dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. The closer the cursor is to Heimerdinger the faster the rockets will fly. Enemies champions and neutral monsters that are hit by more than one rocket take 20% magic damage for each rocket beyond the first, up to a maximum amount. Enemy minions take 60% damage from each additional rocket. |description2= Heimerdinger launches 4 waves of rockets, one after the other. Upgraded rockets deal modified damage based on the rank in UPGRADE!!! and the damage cap is increased. Note that the damage cap is shared across all 4 waves of rockets. |cooldown=11 |range=1000 |cost=70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 120 |costtype=mana |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 105 / 160 / 215 / 270 / 325 |leveling2= 135 / 180 / 225 550 / 750 / 950 }} Heimerdinger hurls a grenade at a targeted location, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit by 35% for 2 seconds. Enemies struck directly by the grenade are also stunned for 1.25 seconds. |description2= Heimerdinger hurls a grenade that bounces up to 3 times, discharging on each bounce. Each discharge deals modified damage based on the rank in UPGRADE!!! and its area of effect is larger. |range= Unknown |leveling= Unknown Unknown Unknown 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |cost = 85 |costtype = mana }} Heimerdinger empowers his next basic ability. Empowered abilities share the same cooldown as their basic form. Heimerdinger can activate UPGRADE!!! again to cancel its effects. |cooldown=100 / 80 / 60 |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} References cs: de: fr: pl: zh:黑默丁格 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion